Lunch Date
by Alina'sBae
Summary: Will takes Nico out to lunch. Fluff happens.


**(A/N): I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters. I also decided to throw some mentioned Leyna in there.**

Will was practically skipping to Nico's floor of the hospital. For the first time in weeks their schedules had lined up perfectly and they were going to go out to lunch. Will danced on the balls of his feet while waiting in the elevator.

"Someone's excited," Will looked up and turned to the other person standing in the elevator, her name was Clarisse, if he was remembering correctly.

Will looked down rather sheepishly, "Got a hot lunch date." She nodded, smirked, and then proceeded to exit the elevator onto the psych ward to visit her boyfriend, Chris. Will looked down at his ring as she left. He felt bad for her, but he admired her strength, he wouldn't know what to do if Nico went insane.

Any thoughts of that left his head as the elevator doors opened on Nico's floor. He smiled and practically radiated sunshine as he stepped onto the floor. Nico, the hospital's most broody pathologist, should be out any minute now.

Will walked over to the secretary, a thin, redheaded, lady and said, "Excuse me, but is Dr. di Angelo around?" The secretary looked up at him, blinded by Will's smile for a moment before she replied.

"He's about to take his lunch break? Yes, yes I believe he is, is it important doctor?" She questioned. Looking at his scrubs that he had not bothered to take off.

"Oh, it is of the utmost importance my dear lady!" He exclaimed cheerfully. At that moment, the was some commotion in the hallway next to him, Will turned once the other voices became louder and saw some doctors walking towards him. One of the doctors in particular caught his eye. Nico was walking towards him while chatting with another doctor. Upon Nico's arrival, he looked over at Will surprised with a surprised face.

"Will, I was going to come down to get you." Nico said casually as he walked over to Will. Will just smiled at his husband.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait. You're so slow sunshine, I'd be waiting for at least another twenty minutes. Anyways, ready to go? We could go to that new Thai place around the corner that you wanted to try or that Italian place with the awesome cannolis." Will kept talking, barely taking any time to catch his breath, almost glowing, and was very clearly excited. Nico looked at him with a fondness that his coworkers had not seen before. Nico leaned in to kiss him.

"Will, shut up, that happiness thing that you've got going on is annoying me. Come on, let's go." Nico grabbed Will's hand and started dragging his husband to the elevator. He raised his hand that wasn't currently occupied to give a nonchalant wave to his coworkers that stood almost gaping at the pair. "Bye Ella, I'll be back within the hour, and Dakota, I expect those diagnostics will be finished by the time I'm back?" At his confirmation, Nico nodded and walked away with his husband.

Will was still effectively shut up, and allowed the darker haired man to drag him to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Nico chuckled, "I had forgotten that I never mentioned to them that I was married," Will looked down at Nico's hand confused.

"But you have a wedding ring." He said while rubbing the band of metal in question.

"Yeah, but the gloves cover it most of the time. It's alright, it was pretty funny to see their faces wasn't it?" Nico said, still laughing softly. Will smiled at his husband, Nico had one of the nicest laughs he's ever heard and it was always a treat when Will got to hear it.

As the elevator climbed down the floors, the two men were silent, but words were not needed. They were completely comfortable in each others presence. Being together for ten years could do that to a couple. Stepping out of the elevator, Will pulled Nico to the parking garage. Once in the car, Will turned to Nico.

"So Thai? Cause I really wanted to try that Phat thai kung that they have there. Leo said it was really good." Nico smiled and nodded.

"Thai sounds good, and Leo will eat anything Reyna puts in front of his face." They both chuckled at that. Reyna could tell that boy to pretty much anything and his heart eyes would make him do it.

The drive to the restaurant wasn't long, and a lack of conversation wasn't a problem with Will around. He kept the conversation going with the stories that he's acquired today. Being an ER doctor brought many interesting tales that Will enjoyed to recount to make Nico smile. He had just finished telling a story about a little girl that got knocked unconscious while having a pillow fight when they arrived at their destination.

Will dashed out of his seat to open Nico's door. Nico decided to humor him.

"What a gentleman." Nico stated as Will helped him out of the car.

Will winked at him, "Just doing my job, sunshine. No need to thank me." He kissed Nico's cheek as he grabbed his hand and started the trek towards the door.

Nico shook his head at the taller man, "I thought you were a doctor." He gestured at Will's attire, of blue scrubs.

Will took Nico's comment in his stride, "I am. I'm a doctor of _love_," He dragged the 'love' out so it sounded like _loooove. _Nico laughed when Will started singing 'Calling Dr. Love'.

"Will stop we're in public," Although he didn't sound very serious judging by the laughs coming out of his mouth so Will continued singing until they got into the restaurant.

They were seated quickly. Will was laughing at the story Nico was telling about how Dakota spilled an entire pitcher of red Kool-Aid on his reports and had to print them out all over again. He was unhealthily obsessed with that drink and was constantly hyped on the absurd amount of sugar he put in there.

It wasn't long till they were eating and Will was stealing off of Nico's plate. Nico let out a frustrated huff.

"Will, babe, if you wanted Tom Yam Goong, you should've ordered it." He said as he smacked his husband's chopsticks away once more.

"But it looks so good!" His overgrown toddler whined.

"You're just lucky that I love you." Nico grumbled.

Will looked up at Nico and smiled. He leaned over the table and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Happy anniversary sunshine." Will smiled dopily at his husband.

Nico returned the kiss, "Happy anniversary."

(A/N) hehe i was once knocked out cause of a pillow fight. it was pretty hilarious


End file.
